sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherna
Real World Equivalent: South America Prevalent Races: Humans, Blood Orcs, Chatûl, Iron Elves, Naga, Obsidian Elves Uncommon Races: Arxus, Gold Elves, Satyr, Silver Elves The continent of Catherna has a long and bloody history that stretches back to the very dawn of the Second Age. Catherna's population is relatively diverse given its humid, unforgiving climate. Long months pass in Catherna where it rains without end, and great forests grow thick and deep, protected by the Chatûl and the Elves. Human dwell here as well, though they live a more modest lifestyle than their kin to the north - choosing to coexist with nature and follow the example of the Elves and the Chatûl in the region. The Chatûl are the dominant presence in Catherna, and the mighty realm of Leotan continues to reach toward its former glory as the armies of Queen Dinara push ever forward reclaiming their realm from the vicious Naga hordes. Jolarä has blessed her people in Catherna, and it is there that the greatest temple in the West dedicated to her name stands. The Temple of the White Lion is one of the greatest feats of Chatûl craftsmanship in all the world. In Catherna, the Chatûl are truly powerful, and many Chatûl travel from lands to the north to visit one of the few remaining holds of Chatûl culture. The Obsidian Elves prosper in Catherna, even now in the dark days of the Fourth Age. Their people enjoy the benefit of Roëna's blessings and thrive under the protective blanket of her power reaching out from the Phoenixforge mountains. Despite their relatively protected existence, the Obsidian Elves are no strangers to conflict, as they are forced to be ever ready for the threat of the Iron Elves dwelling in the caverns beneath the earth. The Iron Elves strike out from time to time to harass their cousins, but also to gather information about the surface world. Iron Elven warrens crisscross whole continent of Catherna, though many of them that pass through Chatûl lands have been destroyed or sealed. Unlike Linerra, where Blood Orcs are one of the most prevalent dangers that may be encountered, the Naga are the scourge of Catherna. Since the time of the Second Age and the Celestial War the Naga have continued to plague the shores of Catherna. Following the horrific events that came to pass shortly before the end of the Third Age, the Naga laid waste to the once grand settlements of the Copper Elves that ran along the banks of the Egeria river - one of the largest rivers in all of Sidereus. Now the river is infested with Naga, and they use it as a point of strength, striking out against the Chatûl and the Obsidian Elves at every opportunity. Other races inhabit Catherna, though not in any large number. Arxus settlements dot the southernmost coasts, as some of the first Arxus travelers first landed there. Gûndre often war with the Iron Elves, but this is more likely a result of an uncomfortable sharing of space than any type of cultural feud. Eidolon and Nephel are found from time to time, frequently settling among Human tribes. Despite the relative diversity, few Satyr call Catherna their home - which is most likely due to the incredibly harsh environment. Catherna is very similar geographically to South America. The Egeria river is the corollary of the Amazon river, and the Chatûl realm of Leotan is roughly similar to Brazil in size and shape. Category:Geography